


2018 Celebrity Sexfight Tourn. Wk 6, Gp A: The B Squad vs Strahovski's Angels

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Catfight, Celebrities, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/F, Mistress, Sexfight, Sexual Slavery, Slaves, Strap-Ons, Worship, ass licking, pussy licking, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Sexfight between The B Squad and Strahovski's Angels





	2018 Celebrity Sexfight Tourn. Wk 6, Gp A: The B Squad vs Strahovski's Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of the tournament on https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php

**2018 Celebrity Sexfight Tourn. Wk 6, Gp A: The B Squad (goro) vs Strahovski's Angels (Vitezislav)**  
  
  
 **The B Squad (goro)**  
  
 **Co-Captain: Stoya (NC, black/purple)**  
Age: 32  
Build: Average  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 122  
Bra Size: 32B (natural)  
Measurements: 32B-25-34  
  
 **Actress: Amber Heard (TX, blonde)**  
Age: 32  
Build: Athletic  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 120  
Bra Size: 32B (natural)  
Measurements: 32B-24-34  
  
 **Actress: Megan Fox (TN, brunette)**  
Age: 32  
Build: Slim  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 110  
Bra Size: 34B (natural)  
Measurements: 34B-23-34  
  
***********************  
  
 **Strahovski's Angels (Vitezislav)**  
  
 **Capt: Yvonne Strahovski (AU, blnd)**  
Age: 36     
Build: Athletic  
Height: 5'9.25" (176cm)  
Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg)  
Bra Size: 32B (natural)  
Measurements: 32B-24-35  
 **  
Model: Kate Upton (MN, blnd)**  
Age: 26       
Build: Voluptuous  
Height: 5'10" (178cm)  
Weight: 150 lbs (68kg)  
Bra Size: 34E (natural)  
Measurements: 34E-28-36  
 **  
Pornstar: Anikka Albrite (CO, blnd)**  
Age: 30       
Build: Curvy  
Height: 5'6" (167cm)  
Weight: 125 lbs (57kg)  
Bra Size: 34B (natural)  
Measurements: 34B-24-39  
  
 **THE TEAM MEMBERS OUTSIDE THE RING:**  
 **The B Squad:** Olivia Wilde, Kristen Stewart, Little Caprice  
 **Strahovski's Angels:** Margot Robbie, Natalie Alyn Lind and Ash Hollywood  
  
 **Referees for the match:**  
 **Ashley Fires** inside of the ring.  
 **Alice Goodwin** in the corner of The B Squad  
 **Alexandra Granberg (Starfucked)** in the corner of The B Squad  
  
  
  
  
The last fight in Group A is an epic one. The extremely hot women from The B Squad are facing off against Strahovski’s Angels. Megan Fox, Amber Heard and Stoya are fighting Yvonne Strahovski, Kate Upton and Anikka Albrite. The referees for this match will certainly be an advantage for The B Squad. Ashley Fires, Alice Goodwin and Starfucked are the referees for this match. Alice Goodwin and Ashley Fires already fucked Yvonne Strahovski after Strahovski’s Angels fought the Naughty Devils.  
  
Natalie Alyn Lind brought Yvonne Strahovski naked, collared and on a leash to Ashley, Alice and Alexis. The referees together with Lind strap-on fucked Yvonne the entire night. The captain of Strahovski’s Angels was truly fucked into submission by them. She passed out several times from all the orgasms. Alice and Ashley double penetrated her ass, while she was riding Natalie Alyn Lind’s fake cock. The young blonde used the experienced women to break down Strahovski. The blonde Aussie was always submissive towards Lind, but after that night of brutal fucking, she lost all her resistance towards the little busty blonde. Natalie forced Yvonne to worship all of their asses and Yvonne loved it. Natalie fucked her in the ass from behind, while she was on all fours and Alice, Alexis and Ashley were in front of her presenting their asses to her.   
  
Natalie thought she finally had Yvonne under her thumb, but when she found out she didn’t get selected to fight The B Squad, she got so angry. She contacted the organization and demanded that they bring in Alexandra Granberg, also known as Starfucked in as a referee for the match. Natalie knows how much Starfucked hates Strahovski and that she would accept any opportunity to fuck Yvonne into submission. According to Natalie, Yvonne is holding her back and during their last training session, Natalie brutally fisted Yvonne to a mind-shattering orgasm. Everyone else from Strahovski’s Angels looked in awe, as Yvonne’s body spasmed on the floor, while Natalie fisted both Yvonne’s anus and pussy.  
  
Natalie requested that all the referee wear strap-ons during the fight and that the members of The B Squad that aren’t fighting also get strap-ons. Natalie is getting annoyed that Yvonne keeps bouncing back, no matter how many times she breaks her. The Aussie is proving to be a tough conquest. Natalie believes that even if her team loses against The B Squad, their team should still reach the semi-finals. Natalie knows that Yvonne can’t ignore her much longer and that she has to pick her during the semi-finals.  
  
Rumors have it that Lind reached out to The B Squad and told them the tactics of Strahovski’s Angels. Natalie is a big fan of Stoya and she wants to fuck Yvonne together with the porn star. The referees also have something special planned for the fight, but no one is sure what is going to happen. Things seems to be going the same way as some of the fights last year and everyone knows how fast things can escalate inside the arena. The fight does have everything to be epic. The B Squad needs the win to move on to the semi-finals and they can still get the number one spot in the group.  
  
Yvonne is discussing her teams tactic inside the locker room of Strahovski’s Angels. Natalie Alyn Lind isn’t inside. She sneaked away a couple of minutes ago and went to the locker room of the referees and The B Squad. Natalie wants the infamous check up back before the fight and the referees agreed to only do them on the members of Strahovski’s Angels. Starfucked can’t wait to get her hands on Yvonne and inspect the Aussie’s pussy for forbidden substances. Alice just wants to bend over Kate Upton and fuck the model’s ass until she breaks like a bitch. Ashley still has a score to settle with Anikka Albrite after something Anikka did on one of their shoots. Natalie trusts that the legendary porn star Stoya will be too much for her team to handle. She wants to see Yvonne getting fucked by Stoya inside the ring with a strap-on.  
  
Natalie offered her entire squad if Strahovski’s Angels would lose the match to The B Squad and the referees. They all eagerly accepted the offer and of course Natalie gets to fuck her teammates with them. However Natalie’s plan involves another team as well and the manager couldn’t believe her luck when Natalie explained her plan to her. All things are falling into place for Lind.  
  
The B Squad and Strahovski’s Angels enter the arena at the same time from opposite corners. The crowd is cheering loudly and both teams look amazing. Yvonne is leading her girls cheering back at her fans. Behind the Australian Goddess are Kate Upton and Anikka Albrite who are also fighting. Natalie Alyn Lind, Margot Robbie and Ash Hollywood are walking behind the three that are going to be inside the ring. Their black lace lingerie showing off all their assets.   
  
Stoya is leading her team along their fans. She has picked Amber Heard and Megan Fox to back her up against Strahovski’s Angels. The six women that are going to fight are probably some of the hottest women ever. Behind Stoya, Amber and Megan are Little Caprice, Olivia Wilde and Kristen Stewart. All of them are looking confident and they know they need the win to reach the semi-finals. They all look like true dommes with their leather corset, black stockings and heels. Of course the heels go off when they enter the ring, but still they look very dominant.  
  
At the ring Ashley Fires, Alice Goodwin and Alexandra Granberg aka Starfucked are waiting for the two teams to arrive. The three referees make their way over to the corner of Strahovski’s Angels. The referees are wearing a latex dominatrix attire that Starfucked picked out for them. In addition they are all three wearing 12 inch strap-ons and some more 12 inch strap-ons are laying in the corner of The B Squad. The moment Yvonne reaches their corner, Starfucked steps up to her and grabs the blonde Aussie by the hair.   
  
  
“Time for an inspection my slave.” Starfucked grins at Yvonne and throws her against the ring.   
  
Starfucked kicks Yvonne’s legs apart and rips the fabric that covers Yvonne’s pussy and anus. The captain of Strahovski’s Angels lets out a moan when two fingers dive deep into her pussy. It seems that the infamous pre-fight check-up is back. Alice and Ashley quickly follow Starfucked’s example. Alice pushes Kate against the ring and rips Kate’s lingerie off her body. She teases Kate’s pussy with her strap-on and suddenly thrusts forward pushing the strap-on dildo into Kate’s pussy! The blonde model grabs the ropes of the ring and Goodwin begins to fuck her.  
  
“Remember the time you fucked me over?” Ashley whispers into Anikka’s ear.  
  
Anikka wants to respond, but Ashley covers the porn star’s mouth with her left hand. Ashley’s right hand rips away the lace fabric covering Anikka’s holes and just like Alice, she thrusts her strap-on dildo into Anikka. However Ashley isn’t pushing the dildo into Anikka’s pussy, no she is fucking Albrite’s famous ass!  
  
“Look at your slutty whore team Strahovski!” Starfucked mocks her Aussie nemesis and gives the blonde’s ass a hard slap.  
  
Starfucked grabs her massive strap-on cock and place the tip against Yvonne’s pussy. “Remember the ‘Bitch-Breaker’?”  
  
Before Yvonne can say anything, Starfucked pushes the fake cock into the captain’s pussy and she grabs her hips with both hands. Alexandra roughly begins to fuck Yvonne’s pussy. All three fighters of Strahovski’s Angels are being fucked by the referees at the ring. Stoya, Amber and Megan are watching the show from inside the ring and make their way over to the corner of Strahovski’s Angels to get a better view of the action.   
  
Stoya squats down in front of Yvonne and lifts the Aussie’s head up. “Try not to cum, I still want to fuck you inside the ring.”  
  
Yvonne looks into the porn star’s eyes and she lets out a loud moan when Starfucked spanks her ass. Stoya laughs at the captain of Strahovski’s Angels and leans down to kiss Yvonne. The blonde eagerly accepts the kiss and Stoya’s tongue moves into Yvonne’s mouth. Starfucked grins when she sees the kissing action between her bitch Yvonne and the legendary porn star Stoya. She gives Yvonne’s ass another hard slap and again the Aussie lets out a moan.  
  
Ashley and Alice are getting Anikka and Kate close to an orgasm, but suddenly pull out their strap-on dildos leaving the two women almost begging for their orgasm. The two fighters of Strahovski’s Angels are hanging against the ropes and are panting hard. Alice gives Kate’s ass a hard slap leaving behind the imprint of her hand. The two referees enter the ring and pull Anikka and Kate by the hair into the ring.  
  
Starfucked sees her fellow referees entering the ring with the two other fighters of Strahovski’s Angels and she pulls her ‘Bitch-Breaker’ out of Yvonne. Together with Stoya she drags the blonde Aussie into the ring. Ash Hollywood and Margot Robbie are furious that this is being allowed. Natalie Alyn Lind however is calmly seated and smiling at everything that is happening in and around the ring.  
  
Starfucked and Alice Goodwin leave the ring and both go to the corner of The B Squad. The grab all the strap-ons that are in the corner and patiently wait for the battle to begin. Ashley Fires is explaining the rules to both teams and she can’t control her smile when she looks at Yvonne, Kate and Anikka. The referee strokes her strap-on cock, while going over the rules. Strahovski’s Angels are waiting for Ashley to ask who of them will start the fight, but when the referee finished explaining the rules, she suddenly tells them all to start fighting.  
  
Anikka, Kate and Yvonne are overwhelmed from the start. Stoya goes for Yvonne tackling the captain of Strahovski’s Angels to the ground. Amber brings down Kate to the canvas, while Megan forces Anikka to the ground. Starfucked and Alice Goodwin jump into the ring with all the strap-ons dropping some inside the ring, while bringing three towards Stoya, Amber and Megan. Starfucked sits down on Yvonne’s face and hands Stoya a strap-on. Alice Goodwin hands over a strap-on to Ashley Fires, who takes it to Megan Fox. The referee gives Fox the strap-on and while Megan is busy putting it on, she keeps Anikka down on the ground. Alice plants her curvy ass down on Kate’s face and Amber puts on the strap-on she got from Goodwin.  
  
Amber, Megan and Stoya look at each other and stroke their strap-on cocks. The fighters of Strahovski’s Angels are facing six opponents with strap-ons and a massacre is about to happen. Yvonne is letting out muffled cries under Starfucked’s ass and so does Kate under Alice’s curvy ass. Ashley is pulling on Anikka’s hair and is telling her fellow porn star to get on all fours. Starfucked and Alice see what Ashley is trying to accomplish and they begin to put Yvonne and Kate on all fours as well. After a minute or so all three fighters of Strahovski’s Angels are on all fours in the middle of the ring next to each other.  
  
Stoya moves behind Yvonne, Amber behind Kate and Megan behind Anikka. Stoya teases Yvonne’s pussy by letting the dildo run between her netherlips, but she never penetrates Yvonne’s pussy. Stoya only uses Yvonne’s pussy to lube up her fake cock. Amber has a tight grip on Kate’s ass and is spreading the model’s cheeks to reveal her tight backdoor. Megan hardly cares about Anikka’s pleasure and simply thrusts her strap-on cock into the porn star’s anus.   
  
Stoya sees Megan pounding Anikka’s ass hard and without mercy. Her own strap-on cock is lubed up enough. Starfucked left Yvonne’s pussy dripping wet and with a single thrust, she buries all 12 inches into Yvonne’s anus. The legendary porn star Stoya watches Starfucked push her dildo into Yvonne’s mouth and together they start to spit roast the blonde Aussie. Starfucked is making Yvonne gag hard on her cock and saliva is dripping down from Yvonne’s chin onto the canvas. Her face is quickly becoming a mess and Yvonne is moaning like a whore while being spit roasted.   
  
  
  
Alice looks over to Starfucked, Stoya and Yvonne and she thinks Kate can do a better job than Yvonne. She grabs the blonde model’s chin and lifts her head up. She pushes her fake cock against Kate’s lips and the model’s lips begin to part. Soon enough Kate is gagging just like Yvonne on a 12 inch strap-on cock. Amber has her fake cock buried all the way inside Kate’s ass and is rolling her hips. She is simply grinding herself against Kate’s ass keeping the dildo all the way inside of the model. Kate’s pussy is leaking juices and the model is getting close to an orgasm already.  
  
Ashley tells Anikka to start sucking her fake cock and the porn star of Strahovski’s Angels submissively obeys the referee. She has less problem deepthroating the massive strap-on dildo, but even she gags a little on it. Megan is pounding away at her famous ass and she feels the dildo moving in and out of her ass at a very rapid pace. Megan’s right hand slides under Anikka and she feels how wet Anikka has gotten for her. Megan speeds up her thrusting and is jackhammering her dildo in and out of Albrite’s ass. The brunette wants to make the porn star’s ass gape and wants to show it off to the audience.  
  
The three Strahovski’s Angels are being spit roasted in the middle of the ring next to each other. Stoya is using her porn star experience to pound Yvonne’s ass with sensual motion, while Starfucked just roughly face fucks the blonde. Amber is showing grace as well in her movement, as she jackhammers Kate’s curvy ass. Alice is holding Kate’s cheeks and rams her dildo in and out of Kate’s throat. Every time she retracts her fake cock, saliva spills onto the canvas below Kate’s head. Megan’s movements are far more raw and animalistic. She just wants to fuck Anikka without mercy and Albrite is glad she has so much experience getting fucked in the ass, because Megan is giving it her all. Ashley however is showing restrain and fucks Anikka’s throat with long slow thrusts.  
  
“She really is an anal slut.” Stoya remarks while she hears Yvonne’s muffled moans on Starfucked’s strap-on cock.  
  
“You have no idea.” Starfucked says laughing and continues to make Yvonne gag on her cock.  
  
Stoya gives Yvonne’s ass a hard slap and checks how wet the captain of Strahovski’s Angels is. She smirks when she feels Yvonne’s juices coat her right fingers and she slips three fingers into the Aussie’s soaking wet pussy. She begins to finger fuck her opponent, while fucking her ass with a 12 inch strap-on cock. Together with Starfucked she is bringing Strahovski closer and closer to a mind-shattering orgasm. Stoya’s left hand goes to Yvonne’s left nipple and she roughly tugs on it, while twisting it. Yvonne’s body responds by arching and Starfucked needs to adjust her hold on Yvonne’s head.   
  
Kate’s eyes are beginning to roll into the back of her head, as she is mercilessly being fucked in the ass by Amber Heard, who is also vigorously rubbing her engorged clit. Alice has Kate’s hair wrapped around her right hand and roughly keeps her head up. She is loving the noises Kate is making with her mouth and throat, as she is almost chocking on the massive cock that is stuck in her throat. With her left hand she slaps Kate’s face causing even more pain to the blonde model. The busty brunette looks down at Kate and sees the submissiveness that Kate is showing her.   
  
Anikka is practically begging Megan to fuck her ass harder, as she pushes her ass back against Megan’s hips. Ashley notices that Anikka is really getting into it and speeds up her thrusting. She begins to throat fuck Albrite harder and faster, while Megan speeds up her thrusting as well. Anikka is the one that is getting fucked the hardest by far, but that is about to change. Stoya and Starfucked are really starting to give Yvonne a rough fucking now. The porn star knows that Yvonne can take much more and she is prepared to give Yvonne the fucking of a lifetime.    
  
“Hold on girls!” Stoya suddenly yells and everyone stops fucking their victim.  
  
Everyone looks over at Stoya and wander what the porn star wants. Stoya tells Starfucked to help her lift Yvonne up. Stoya’s hands move to the back of Yvonne’s head, while her legs are up high in the air. Stoya is putting Yvonne in a Full Nelson. Starfucked stands in front of Yvonne and pushes her 12 inch strap-on cock into the blonde’s pussy. Together they start to bounce Yvonne up and down their dildos. Yvonne is brutally getting double penetrated and the others follow Stoya and Starfucked’s example. After a minute or so all three members of Strahovski’s Angels are in a Full Nelson hold and being double penetrated. Their moans are filling the arena, as the crowd watches silently at the action inside the ring. Ash and Margot are furious and are showing their disbelief that this is being allowed. Behind them the Naughty Devils have taken their seats and are calmly waiting for the three losers to cum inside the ring. Natalie greets the six members of the Naughty Devils, while Ash and Margot are too outraged to notice it.  
  
  
  
Natalie’s plan is unfolding perfectly, as Yvonne gets broken down inside the ring by the legendary porn star Stoya and Yvonne’s nemesis Starfucked. Yvonne is turned into a fucktoy and Natalie hopes that Strahovski finally learns her lesson. She cares little about Kate and Anikka, who are being sexually broken as well. Alice is pushing her large tits against those of Kate flattening them, while she fucks the model’s juice dripping pussy. Anikka Albrite is quite used to being in this position and her moans are off pure joy. She loves being treated like this and she is close to exploding inside the ring.  
  
Starfucked forces Yvonne to kiss her, while the two fake cocks are moving in and out of her pussy and anus. The blonde captain has given up fighting and is on the brink of being broken by her two opponents. Her pussy is leaking juices on the canvas below her and her eyes are almost in the back of her head. Starfucked’s tongue is deep inside her throat and she submissively kisses her nemesis back. Stoya is kissing Yvonne’s neck and is thrusting her 12 inch strap-on cock hard and deep into Yvonne’s anus. The onslaught just keeps going and Yvonne’s body is getting exhausted from being fucked into oblivion. The Aussie is the first to cum squirting hard against Starfucked’s massive strap-on cock and soaking Starfucked’s thighs with her nectar.  
  
Kate is on the verge of having an orgasm as well. Amber and Alice have a perfect rhythm that keeps Kate’s body on the edge, but they don’t push her over it yet. The blonde model is begging loudly for her orgasm, but her two opponents aren’t giving her what she wants. Alice looks at Kate’s breasts and sees her own boobs dominating those of the blonde. Amber is also enjoying herself fucking the cocky model into submission like this. She and Alice make a wonderful team and are breaking down Kate Upton with every thrust.  
  
Anikka Albite is the second one to cum. She screams loudly while her orgasm takes control over her body. Her pussy is soaking Ashley’s chest and legs. Ashley and Megan continue to fuck her, while she has a squirting orgasm. They roughly thrust their cocks in and out of the blonde porn star. Ashley declares that Anikka has an orgasm and that Strahovski’s Angels have had two orgasms so far. The crowd loudly cheers at the announcement and only Kate Upton has to cum for The B Squad to win this fight.  
  
Upton is bouncing up and down between Alice and Amber. She is still begging like a bitch in heat for her orgasm. Her entire body is covered in sweat and she is the only one of her teammates that is completely naked. Amber and Alice speed up their thrusting, but still keep Kate on the edge.  
  
“You want to cum and be our bitch?” Amber whispers into Kate’s ear, but she makes sure that Alice can hear it as well.  
  
“YES FUCK YES PLEASE I NEED TO CUM… AHH… HMM… FUCK I WANT TO BE YOUR BITCH, YOUR FUCKTOY!!! PLEASE I NEED TO CUM!!!” Kate screams at the top of her lunges.  
  
Alice laughs loudly and keeps hammering her fake cock into Kate’s soaking wet cxnt. She and Amber once more pick up their pace and now try to drive the blonde model over the edge. Kate is screaming uncontrollably and after a minute of brutal fucking, she cums like a whore. Her pussy squirts even more juices than Yvonne’s pussy did and Alice gets coated in Kate’s juices. The two however don’t stop and keep up their brutal pace driving Kate into another orgasm!  
  
Yvonne is hanging exhausted between Starfucked and Stoya. Her entire body is covered in sweat, saliva and cum. The two are still fucking her holes and she is getting closer to her second orgasm by the minute. Starfucked is forcefully kissing her again and saliva is dripping down on her breasts.  
  
Ashley declares The B Squad the winners of the fight with three orgasms given and zero received. She doesn’t stop fucking Anikka’s cum soaked pussy. She and Megan have Anikka on the edge of another orgasm. The blonde porn star between them is loving it a little too much and is in full porn star mode. Her moans are loud and she wants everyone to know that she is just another little fucktoy.  
  
Little Caprice, Olivia Wilde and Kristen Stewart grab a strap-on each and enter the ring. Little Caprice moves over to Yvonne and Starfucked knows what the porn star wants. She and Stoya get into a new position. Starfucked lays down on her back and Yvonne mounts her nemesis. Stoya gets behind Yvonne and pushes her cock back inside the blonde’s ass. Little Caprice lets her strap-on fall onto the canvas and slides her panties down in front of Yvonne. Stoya pulls on Yvonne’s hair making sure the blonde watches Caprice take off her panties. Caprice turns around and presents her ass to Yvonne. Caprice slowly moves backwards pushing her ass against Yvonne’s face.  
  
“Start worshipping me you little fucktoy!” Caprice orders the loser captain.  
  
Yvonne starts to kiss Caprice’s ass and her tongue moves towards the porn star’s anus. The Aussie begins to worship the porn star’s ass like a good little slut. Her tongue moving up and down Caprice’s backdoor making it wet. Caprice lets out a moan when Yvonne’s tongue penetrates her pucker and Stoya pushes Yvonne’s head forward. The Aussie’s face disappears between Caprice’s toned cheeks and Yvonne starts to do what she does best, worship another woman’s ass.  
  
Olivia Wilde joins her lover Megan Fox. The two start to double penetrate Anikka with Megan being on the bottom. Ashley Fires is making Albrite clean her cock that is covered in the blonde porn star’s own juices. Anikka eagerly cleans Ashley’s dildo and swallows her own juices. Olivia is holding Anikka’s famous ass with both hands and begins to jackhammer her fake cock in and out of the blonde porn star’s ass.  
  
Kristen Stewart has Kate Upton taking her cock deep inside her throat. Alice is fucking Kate doggy style in the ass. Amber is standing next to Kristen and they have Kate switch between their cocks. The two members of The B Squad are making out with each other, while Kate is cleaning her ass juices off Amber’s fake cock. Alice is spanking Kate’s ass, while she is roughly fucking the blonde’s ass. She watches Kate’s ass jiggle after every slap and Kate is getting turned on by the spanking.  
  
Outside the ring Natalie is signaling the Naughty Devils that it’s time to get involved. Irina Shayk grabs Margot Robbie by the hair from behind and pulls the Aussie out of her chair. Candice has a strong hold on Ash’s hair and the two begin to drag the two members of Strahovski’s Angels towards the ring. Natalie Alyn Lind grabs a strap-on herself and gives one to Sara the manager of the Naughty Devils.  
  
  
  
“Let’s have some fun with Yvie.” Natalie says to the gorgeous manager.  
  
Sara strips naked before entering the ring with Natalie. She fastens the strap-on around her waist and looks at the 12 inch monster between her legs. Natalie grabs Sara’s hair and pulls her in for a kiss. The young blonde and the brunette passionately kiss each other and after a minute their lips part. Their gaze moves towards Yvonne and see that the blonde is having another orgasm. Her face is still between Little Caprice’s ass cheeks and her moans are being muffled by them. Anikka is having her second orgasm at the same time.   
  
“My bitch is such a slut, already cumming for the second time.” Natalie shakes her head and takes Sara by the hand.  
  
The blonde and the brunette make their way over to Yvonne, who’s head just gets out of Caprice’s ass. The porn star greets Natalie and Sara and kisses both of them. Natalie squats down in front of Yvonne and grabs her chin.  
  
“You dirty fucking slut! This is what happens when you ignore me! You know I should have fought against The B Squad. I heard your meeting with the other members. You all agreed I was too young and inexperienced to fight against The B Squad. Well look at you and your sluts!” Natalie forces Yvonne to look around the ring.  
  
Yvonne in her orgasmic haze barely registers what is happening. She sees Anikka Albrite bouncing up and down Megan’s cock, while sucking on Olivia Wilde’s strap-on cock. Kate Upton is being fucked from behind by Alice Goodwin, while her face is between Kristen Stewart’s ass cheeks. Margot Robbie is riding Irina Shayk’s fake cock, while her breasts are being slapped by Sarah Brooke and Alina Vacariu. Ash Hollywood is sitting on her knees and is eating out Candice Swanepoel’s ass. Angela Sommers is standing on Candice’s right side with her ass sticking out. Sara Jean Underwood is on Candice’s left side and just like Angela she is waiting for Ash to worship her ass.  
  
“We are going to break you bitch and I am lending you to Sara here. I know what you have done to her and she is eager to get back with you.” Natalie slaps Yvonne’s face hard and the Aussie lets out a cry.  
  
Natalie tells Sara to come over and to turn around. Sara sensually turns in front of Yvonne and sticks her ass out. Natalie pulls the piece of the strap-on that is covering Sara’s anus and orders Yvonne to start licking it. The Aussie lewdly moans and begins to work her tongue over Sara’s anus. The manager of the Naughty Devils lets out a soft moan. Natalie grabs Sara’s cheeks and start to kiss the brunette again. The young blonde’s tongue slips into Sara’s mouth and they are having a sloppy kiss. Starfucked and Stoya are still hammering their cocks into Yvonne’s holes and the blonde is getting destroyed by them. Little Caprice leans forward and begins to suckle on Sara’s erect nipples. Her right hand slides under the strap-on that Sara is wearing and begins to tease the manager’s wet pussy.  
  
“I am certain you are going to enjoy my bitch.” Natalie moans out between kisses.   
  
Natalie cups Sara’s cheeks and moves her lips away from the brunette’s soft lips. Natalie squats down in front of Sara and helps Caprice sucking Sara’s tits. Natalie slides her right hand under the base of the strap-on and together with Caprice’s fingers, she rubs Sara’s wet pussy bringing the manager close to an orgasm. Ten fingers are fighting to pleasure Sara’s pussy and two fingers are constantly sliding in and out of the brunette’s now soaking wet pussy. Yvonne’s tongue is deep inside Sara’s ass and all her erogenous zones are being stimulated. Starfucked looks up between Sara’s legs and juices are dripping down from the strap-on onto the canvas.   
  
Kate Upton’s body is shuddering from another orgasm. Alice is fucking her ass without mercy and pulling hard on the blonde’s hair. Kristen is now fucking Kate’s throat with her 12 inch strap-on cock. Amber is kneeling down next to Kate and begins to milk her enormous tits. Kate begins to moan like a whore, while Amber is milking her large mammaries.   
  
“You enjoy being milked like a cow don’t you?” Amber says with a laugh.  
  
Kate tries to nod with Kristen’s cock buried deep inside her throat. Alice keeps spanking the blonde’s now red ass. Kate knows that she is going to be Alice’s bitch for the rest of the tournament and that Goodwin will try to humiliate her in the worst possible ways. She however doesn’t care at this moment and just wants to have another orgasm. It’s a massive turn on for her to be milked like a cow.  
  
Anikka is cumming her brains out, while being double penetrated by Megan and Olivia. Ashley is holding Anikka’s face up and licks her face, while Anikka has a massive squirting orgasm covering Megan below her in her juices. Olivia has Anikka’s ass cheeks spread wide open, while thrusting her massive fake cock in and out of Anikka’s world famous ass. Olivia enjoys the sight of her dildo conquering the porn star’s ass knowing that this is going to be Anikka’s fate for the rest of the tournament.  
  
Natalie and Caprice are fingering Sara’s pussy, both of them have two fingers inside of the manager’s wet pussy. Their lips are sealed around her nipples and they are trying to suck the milk out of her beautiful tits. Yvonne’s tongue is caressing Sara’s anal passage, while moaning like a slut. The Aussie is still being fucked hard and she is having another mind-breaking orgasm. She moans between Sara’s ass cheeks and her pussy is drenching the canvas below her. Sara begins to moan louder and louder not being able to hold back her orgasm any longer. The three women pleasuring her is becoming too much to handle. Her pussy begins to spasm and she starts to squirt on Natalie and Caprice’s fingers. Her divine nectar runs down her inner thighs to the floor below her.  
  
Natalie pulls her fingers out of Sara’s cum soaked pussy and holds her cum dripping fingers in front of Sara. The brunette opens her mouth and eagerly licks her own juices off Natalie’s fingers. Caprice holds her fingers up next and Sara starts to lick and suck them clean as well. After Sara finishes cleaning Little Caprice’s fingers, Natalie pulls her in for a passionate kiss tasting Sara’s juices on the brunette’s lips and inside her mouth. Yvonne’s tongue is still buried deep inside her ass and Caprice pushes the Aussie’s face in even deeper.  
  
“This bitch really loves worshipping another woman’s ass doesn’t she?” Caprice remarks with a giggle.  
  
“You have no idea.” Natalie laughs out and continues to passionately kiss Sara.  
  
Natalie’s hands are massaging Sara’s breasts and the brunette begins to return the favor. She grabs Natalie’s larger breasts and is amazed by how big and firm they actually are. The blonde lets out a soft moan, when Sara’s fingers begin to tease her hard nipples. Natalie’s fingers slightly twist Sara’s nipples and she has the brunette moaning again. Caprice gives Sara’s ass a gentle slap. Caprice pulls Yvonne’s face from between Sara’s cheeks and spits into the blonde’s cum soaked face.  
  
Natalie breaks the kiss and licks Sara’s lips. “I think you should fuck her ass.”  
  
Starfucked and Stoya release Yvonne and put the Aussie against the turnbuckle in the corner of Strahovski’s Angels. Yvonne’s arms are draped over the top ropes and Sara moves behind the blonde. She gives Yvonne’s red ass a hard slap and grips her ass cheeks. She spreads Yvonne’s ass cheeks and looks at her gaping asshole. With a single powerful thrust Sara buries her 12 inch strap-on cock into the blonde’s gaping asshole. Yvonne is forced to look at her fans, while the manager of the Naughty Devils begins to jackhammer her fake cock into her anus. It doesn’t take Sara too much effort to make Yvonne moan and drool on the turnbuckle.  
  
Sara leans in and places her lips next to Yvonne’s ear. “Remember what you did to me?”  
  
Yvonne submissively nods and Sara bites into the Aussie’s ear. “I am going to make you pay for that.” Sara groans out and thrusts her cock all the way into Yvonne’s ass.  
  
The brunette speeds up her thrusting slamming her hips against Yvonne’s sore and red ass cheeks. The captain of Strahovski’s Angels is getting destroyed in the ring and Natalie moves next to her captain. She grabs Yvonne’s head and turns her head so that Yvonne looks her in the eyes. Natalie spits into Yvonne’s face, before she starts to kiss her captain. Natalie forces Yvonne into a sloppy kiss making the Aussie drool even more on the turnbuckle.  
  
Kate is anally riding Amber, while she is deepthroating Alice’s fake cock. Goodwin loved the way Amber milked her nemesis before and has big plans for Kate later tonight. She plans on securing Kate on all fours and milk her until she cums her brains out. Kristen is watching the action, while her Kate’s juices are dripping down her 12 inch strap-on cock.  
  
Irina is giving Margot a hard time making the Aussie bounce up and down her fake cock. The model is watching Margot’s breasts bouncing up and down, as the Aussie rides her like a cowgirl. Irina’s hands are moving up and down Margot’s hips controlling the pace of the Aussie. Alina is stroking the blonde’s hair and she and Sarah are making out. Their strap-on cocks are in front of Margot’s face and the blonde is kissing both fake cocks.  
  
  
  
Ash is between Candice and Angela, who are bouncing the porn star between them while standing. Ash is moaning loudly and her body is about to have another orgasm. Her head is resting on Candice’s shoulder and her body is covered in sweat. Ash has been fucked to four orgasms already and she is on the verge of passing out from all the pleasure. Candice and Angela however don’t care and will continue to fuck her unconscious body until she wakes up again. The blonde porn star screams out her orgasm and collapses against Candice.  
  
Anikka is being used by everyone else at the moment. The porn star is on all fours and the other women are swapping the spot behind her every minute. She is almost literally being fucked into the ground. Her body is completely spent and she is barely able to remain on all fours. It helps that two women are helping her remain on all fours, while also playing with her breasts. They pinch and twist Anikka’s nipples and another orgasm is rushing towards the surface.  
  
Sara is still jackhammering her fake cock into Yvonne’s ass and has made the Aussie have an orgasm already. Natalie is fingering her captain’s cum soaked pussy, while forcibly kissing the mature woman. Yvonne is in heaven at the moment being dominated by a younger blonde and brunette. She is starting to regret not using Natalie more in the fights, but also not regretting it at all, since Natalie is now showing her true dominant side.  
  
Natalie is pumping three fingers into Yvonne’s pussy and she uses her thumb to play with the Aussie’s engorged clit. Natalie knows how sensitive it is after all these orgasms and she rubs it painfully. Yvonne has told her how much she enjoys the mixture of pain and pleasure and Natalie has become in expert in that field. She tells Sara to spank Yvonne’s ass and the brunette happily obliges that request. Sara spanks Yvonne’s bright red ass hard and hears Yvonne’s moans becoming louder after each slap.  
  
“She is such a dirty pain slut!” Sara cries out in joy and chuckles a little.  
  
Natalie continues to kiss Yvonne making the Aussie drool saliva out of her mouth and smearing it against their chins. The turnbuckle below Yvonne is drenched in her saliva and Natalie is making a complete mess of her face. Sara and Natalie are bringing her closer and closer to yet another orgasm and Yvonne wants to beg Natalie for mercy. She knows that the young blonde won’t show any mercy at all. Natalie finally breaks the kiss and tells Sara to pull Yvonne away from the turnbuckle. Natalie leans against the turnbuckle with her back and tells Yvonne to mount her strap-on cock. The Aussie submissively obeys and lets out a loud moan when her pussy gets impaled by the massive strap-on cock. Sara gets back behind Yvonne and thrusts her strap-on cock back inside the blonde Aussie’s ass.  
  
The young blonde and the brunette begin to double penetrate the mature Aussie. They have her moaning and on the brink of another orgasm in seconds. The two synchronize their movements perfectly and Yvonne can’t contain her orgasm. Her orgasms have become painful and her body needs to work so hard for the release. Yvonne’s moan is a mixture of pain and pleasure, as her pussy works hard to squirt her juices all over Natalie’s fake cock. Yvonne collapses against Natalie and the two continue to fuck her.  
  
“We are going to break you until there is nothing remaining of you.” Natalie says with a dominant voice and all Yvonne can do is whimper submissively.  
  
The other members of Strahovski’s Angels are on all fours in the middle of the ring being spit roasted. The members of The B Squad, the Naughty Devils and the referees are taking turns fucking either a Strahovski’s Angels member’s ass, pussy or mouth. The women are having a friendly competition to see who of the Strahovski’s Angels cums first each round of fucking. So far Kate Upton came first the most times leading with three first orgasms. Margot Robbie is following the blonde busty model with two first orgasms.  
  
Sara and Natalie are still double penetrating Yvonne. The Aussie is sandwiched between the two and her holes are being filled up by two 12 inch strap-on cocks. Yvonne’s body is exhausted and every moment hurts. However she is forced to keep going, as Natalie and Sara keep jackhammering their fake cocks in and out of her pussy and anus. Her clit is overly sensitive and the mixture of pain and pleasure keeps her constantly aroused.  
  
“Please no more… I can’t…” Yvonne whimpers to Natalie.  
  
“A slut like you can take way more.” Natalie says knowing that Yvonne is at a real breaking point.  
  
“We are far from done bitch.” Sara whispers into Yvonne’s ear and give the blonde’s ear a long lick with her tongue.  
  
Yvonne continues to whimper and moan, as her holes are being conquered by the younger blonde and brunette. Her arms are draping over the top ropes behind Natalie and her head is resting on Natalie’s shoulder. The young blonde can feel that Yvonne is about to break and that she will have finally claimed the Aussie. She grabs Yvonne’s tits and squeezes them hard, while hammering her strap-on cock into Strahovski’s cum soaked and very sensitive pussy. Sara wraps Yvonne’s hair around her right hand and pulls Yvonne’s head off Natalie’s shoulder. The brunette forces Yvonne to look up at the ceiling and speeds up her thrusting. Yvonne instantly begins to scream at the top of her lunges. Her body is unable to deal with all the pain and pleasure it’s experiencing and another mind-shattering orgasm rips through her body shaking her to the core.   
  
Yvonne’s body trembles between Sara and Natalie. Her pussy squirts an impressive amount of juices against both Natalie and Sara. Her eyes slowly begin to close and she is about to pass out. Natalie roughly slaps her face waking her up again and she continues to experience the orgasm that is dominating her body. Every muscle in her body feels like it’s on fire and Natalie is really pushing her beyond her limits.  
  
“You finally going to admit that I own you?” Natalie grabs Yvonne’s chin and licks her face.  
  
“Ye… ye… yes… I am yours forever… I am your bitch… your slut… your slave… Goddess Natalie.” Yvonne moans out.  
  
A big smile appears on Natalie’s face and the young blonde tells Sara to stop for now. The two pull their strap-on dildos out of Yvonne’s holes and put the blonde Aussie down on all fours. Yvonne is barely able to remain on her hands and knees. Sara grabs Yvonne’s hair and drags her towards her teammates. The other women stop fucking the losers of Strahovski’s Angels, their strap-on cocks dripping the juices of the women they just fucked into utter submission. Natalie jumps out of the ring and fetches five collars and leashes. She returns into the ring with the items and gives a collar and leash to Alice Goodwin, Irina Shayk, Stoya and Olivia Wilde.   
  
Alice Goodwin puts the collar around Kate Upton’s neck and attaches the leash to the ring. She tugs on the leash and Kate submissively looks up at her. “You belong to me now slave.”  
  
Irina Shayk claims Margot Robbie for her team. The Naughty Devils are going to have a lot of fun with their new slave. She will have to service all six of them and their manager. Margot has never been fucked like this before and everyone in the arena saw her become a submissive little slut to the great Irina Shayk. Margot rubs her head against Irina’s leg showing her submission to the captain of the Naughty Devils.  
  
Stoya and Olivia Wilde claim the two porn stars of Strahovski’s Angels as their team’s slaves. Stoya places her collar around Anikka Albrite’s neck, while Olivia places hers around Ash Hollywood’s neck. The two porn stars are going to be in for a very long night, since the members of The B Squad have a lot more planned for the two blonde porn stars.  
  
Natalie Alyn Lind orders Yvonne Strahovski to sit on her knees and look up at her. The captain of Strahovski’s Angels submissively obeys the young blonde and waits for Natalie to put the collar around her neck. However Natalie doesn’t put the collar around her neck just yet.  
  
“Beg me for it bitch! Beg me to become my slave!” Natalie shouts with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Yvonne’s eyes go wide and she feels so humiliated. “Please make me your bitch! Please collar me Goddess Natalie! Please I want to be your slave!”  
  
Natalie leans down and places the collar around Yvonne’s neck and attaches the leash to it. She orders Yvonne to get back on all fours and the Aussie submissively obeys her new mistress. Natalie walks with Yvonne crawling behind her to Sara and passionately kisses the brunette.  
  
“We got more business to take care off.” Natalie looks up at the manager’s skybox and smiles at the person sitting in it.  
  
  
  
 *** * * RESULTS * * ***  
  
 **The B Squad Result:**  
Wins: 1  
Losses: 0  
Orgasms Given: 3  
Orgasms Received: 0  
The B Squad records: (Stoya, 1-0; Amber Heard, 1-0; Megan Fox, 1-0)  
  
 **Strahovski’s Angels:**  
Wins: 0  
Losses: 1  
Orgasms Given: 0  
Orgasms Received: 3  
Strahovski’s Angels records: (Anikka Albrite, 0-1; Yvonne Strahovski, 0-1;  Kate Upton, 0-1)


End file.
